


Истинный мотив

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: AU, арахнофобам читать с осторожностьюРазмещение:только после деанона
Relationships: Kali Prasad/Axel (Stranger Things)





	Истинный мотив

**Author's Note:**

> AU, арахнофобам читать с осторожностью
> 
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Аксель как-то привык к тому, что Кали не воспринимает его всерьез. Ну, действительно. Кто он, и кто она. Хамоватый панк против королевы иллюзий? Это даже не смешно. Нет, Кали ему нравилась, и он бы даже попробовал с ней замутить, но... Не с его арахнофобией.

Так что приходилось делать вид, что все просто прекрасно, мать твою! В конце концов, можно свалить в город, найти там тёлочку и оттянуться.

Он был в самом разгаре прелюдии, когда вместо упругих грудей под пальцами оказался хитиновый панцирь. Хорошо ещё,он член не успел в нее засунуть.

Как он прямо там не окочурился, одному богу известно. Его крик точно слышали где-нибудь в соседнем квартале. Скатился с кровати, перепугав девицу. Та обозвала его... Да как она его только не обозвала, пока собирала шмотки. И было ясно, что лучше ему сюда больше не соваться, если не хочет щеголять переломами ног и выбитыми зубами.

Кали ждала его на улице, прислонившись к борту машины, на которой он приехал. Как она сама добралась, непонятно.

— И что это, нахрен, было?!

Вообще-то орать на нее небезопасно и Аксель знал это как никто другой, но сейчас у него тупо отказывали тормоза.

— Мне тоже интересно, — она потянулась всем телом, и как бы Аксель не злился, все равно завис. — Шляешься где-то ночью, приходится тебя искать.

— Я что, по-твоему, маленький мальчик? — не сдержался он, следом за Кали забираясь в машину. Даже не подумал возражать, что она села за руль. Хочет, пусть ведёт. Тем более что после пережитого сам он рисковал куда-нибудь вписаться.

До склада, где они обитали, ехали молча. Аксель даже успел задремать, привалившись плечом к борту, и только вздрогнул, когда хлопнула водительская дверь.

Не похоже, что ему собирались хоть что-то объяснять. Впрочем, Аксель и не настаивал

— Смотрите, кто вернулся, — Дотти улыбнулась ему широко и довольно, похлопала по месту рядом с собой.

Аксель не стал корчить из себя крутого самца, опустился, с блаженным стоном вытянув ноги.

— Досталось тебе? — Дотти заглянула ему в лицо, прекратив возиться с картами. То ли пасьянс раскладывала, то ли гадала.

— Не повезло, — Аксель потянулся и вытащил банку с пивом из переносного холодильника, стоящего рядом.

— Расскажешь?

Он только махнул рукой, присосавшись к банке. Дотти подождала немного, пожала плечами и, собрав колоду, ушла, бросив уже в дверях:

— Кали очень расстроилась, когда узнала, куда ты поехал.

— С чего бы ей? — Аксель сделал ещё один глоток. — Можно подумать, приревновала.

А потом замер, переваривая пришедшую в голову мысль.

— Да быть такого не может, — пробормотал изумленно.

Кали просто не могла его ревновать. Ведь не могла же?


End file.
